The Secret Love of the American Teenager
by ILuvv2Write
Summary: A/U: Ricky and Amy fall in love at band camp, but he's with Adrian. Ashley goes down a dark path, and Madison Jack and Grace get into a serious love triangle.
1. Prologue

_**The Secret Love of the American Teenager**_

**Prologue**

Sixteen year old Amy Juergens had just arrived back from band camp this summer. She was putting away her things and humming some tunes off of her Ipod. She smiled to herself as one of her favorite songs came on. It was their song, a boy she heard of but didn't know until they started talking at band camp over the summer.

His name was Ricky Underwood, and though he had a reputation for being a coldhearted womanizer, he was actually quite sweet once you got to know him. That's what Amy did she got to know him, all of him. She remained invisible in High School for her first two years, but now the majority of the people in the band that once called her "Horn girl" now knew her name, and that was all thanks to Ricky.

He was very popular. He was good looking, smart when he wanted to be, and he was dating the most popular girl in the school Adrian Lee. She was beautiful, rich and she was a majorette in the band, but had decided to skip band camp this year to travel to Paris on vacation with her family.

On the outside they were the most perfect couple in Grant High School history, but from what Amy knew, Ricky was only dating her for her fathers recommendation to a college he wanted to attend, plus he said that she was pretty good in the sack. Amy scrunched up her nose in discuss which caused Ricky to laugh. He hadn't had many girl who were friends before, unless they were friends with benefits. But he and Amy were different.

He told her everything, about his abusive childhood. The fact that he hooked up with more girls than he could count, and the fact that he was in therapy and had foster parents. Amy opened up to him as well but none of what she said was nearly as deep as what Ricky talked about. She told him he could tell her anything, and so he did and she never judged him, not once.

Band camp lasted a record six weeks that summer, and they met on the second week, became good friends in their third week and fell in love on their fourth week. She lost her virginity to him on the 4th of July, and they watched the fireworks together. She told him that she loved him, and he felt like an ass because he couldn't say it back. But she understood why, and eventually he did say it and he meant it.

They spent their last two weeks of band camp making love and spending time with each other, because she knew that once they got back home, things wouldn't be the same. He was still with Adrian and she knew he couldn't break up with her. He was starting his senior year and needed her fathers recommendation for some scholarships so that he could go to college.

She sighed to herself, she knew it would be extra hard to see him in the school now, always with Adrian and never with her. She tried not to think about it but she knew that her heart would break every time she saw them together. She laid down on her bed with her earphones in her ear and started to cry softly as their song finished playing.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to loseAnd it's you and me and all other peopleAnd I don't know why, _

_I can't keep my eyes off of youand me and all other people with nothing to doNothing to proveAnd it's you and me and all other peopleAnd I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of youWhat day is it?And in what month?This clock never seemed so alive _

* * *

Ashley turned up her stereo louder as her parents yelled and argued. It seemed like that was all they did since Amy had been gone to band camp it had gotten worse. She loved her mom and she loved her dad dearly, but she wished they would just stop arguing.

Her father was already staying in a hotel. And the threat of divorce came up in the arguments more often then not. She was scared for the first time in her life this was something she couldn't control. She knew things were gonna change drastically and very soon, but she wasn't ready for it.

She hopped off her bed and grabbed the bed and grabbed the bottle of vodka she stole from her fathers liquor stash and started to drink it. At least it would make her forget, if only for a little while. She just hoped that it would make her forget.

* * *

Jack Pappas and Grace Bowmen, were the other golden couple next to Adrian and Ricky, but they had bigger issues. Jack was a seventeen year old boy, he wanted to have sex with his girlfriend. They had sex once and it was great, but they didn't have sex anymore after that, because Grace's dad died in a plane crash and Grace thought that their having sex had something to do with it.

She caught Jack cheating once, but she took him back. Since then every girl he looks at or looks at him she accuses him of cheating. He apologized over and over and over again but it seemed like she would never forget him. Today they were arguing about another girl Jack had been talking to after his football practice.

He didn't really feel like arguing with her it was the last week of summer before school started he wanted to make the most of it so he said "Whatever Grace, I'm out of her" and he walked out of her door and got in his car.

"Don't leave me when I'm yelling at you!!" she yelled. But he had already pulled off. She gave a frustrated groan before going in the house and calling his cell phone leaving heated messages.

Jack drove around and stopped in a park, he parked his car and got out and sat on a swing next to a girl he recognized from school. "I'm sorry but do I know you" he asked the girl with pretty red hair and big blue eyes. She smiled at him.

"Probably not, but I'm Madison"

"Jack"

"I know" she said and they shared a laugh before sparking up a conversation.

**(A/N: Probably have a few questions. Amy didn't get pregnant after they had sex. This is an alternate universe story. This takes place her junior year, Ricky, Adrian, Grace and Jack are all seniors. George cheated on Ann with some one other than Adrian's mom, Adrian's mom and dad are happily married and live in a huge house no where near Amy.)**


	2. Back At School

_**Back At School**_

Amy Juergens was standing at her locker looking at a picture she and Ricky had taken during the summer, well they didn't take it someone caught them by surprise. Band Camp was very relaxed but there were little competitions between the different schools every now and then. Ricky loved to play pranks. One day his prank in the café went to far and started a food fight. The picture of them was Ricky picking a spaghetti noodle out of Amy's hair. He was smiling truly smiling, that was rare event to catch, or so the person who captured the photo told her. But Amy saw a different side of Ricky and the side of him she saw rarely ever frowned. She sighed deeply because she feared that with them being back in school she would never get the chance to see that side of him.

"Hey Amy" said a very cheerful Madison, frightened Amy quickly threw the picture in her locker and closed it as she turned to greet her best friends Madison and Lauren. Madison didn't miss the picture though she couldn't exactly make out who or what it was. She got a curious look in her eyes as if she was about to ask Amy a question.

"Hey guys, how was your summers" asked Amy knowing that look very well, and though it vanished when Amy asked the question she knew Madison would not let it go.

"Great, I made a new friend, that is I think I made a new friend, I mean we hung out a little and-" said Madison rambling, but Lauren cut her off.

"She started hanging out with Jack a few days ago."

"The football player Jack, as in Grace the head cheerleaders senior boyfriend Jack" asked Amy in disbelief.

"Yeah" said Madison as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh"

"Um how was Band Camp" asked Lauren noticing the awkwardness of the situation. Amy turned to her and smiled.

"It was amazing, I had so much fun, me and R- I mean um a friend I made while I was there had a blast" said Amy. Though Madison and Lauren were her very best friends, she still withheld her and Ricky's friendship from them, not because he asked her too, which he didn't but because she knew that they would instantly notice her more than friendly feelings for the older boy and it would be all over school the next day.

Lauren nodded and Madison got a text. She took out her phone and smiled brightly.

"Hey I gotta go but I'll catch you two at lunch" she said not even looking up from her text.

"Yeah" said Lauren

"Sure" answered Amy.

"Ok great bye" said Madison walking off down the hallway texting her heart away. Amy and Lauren looked at each other smiling and shaking their heads as they both headed off to homeroom.

* * *

Ricky was not having a good day, first and foremost he had to come to school, the only thing he liked about school was band, and the only reason he even liked that part was because he got to see Amy. He didn't know why he felt differently towards her than other girls. There was just something about her that made him want to make sure that no one would ever hurt her, himself included.

Besides school, there was the numerous amount of female admires, now around this time last year he wouldn't have mind them. As a matter of fact he'd welcome them with open arms, but every since he had that talk about respecting women a little more from Amy during the summer, he found the girls that liked him to be annoying and a bit desperate.

I mean there were like a hundred other guys in this school why did they all want him. Lastly the reason he wanted to avoid coming to school was coming right at him at a fast pace. His "girlfriend" Adrian though they had been dating for a little over five months her mood swings still got to him. He really wanted to break up with her as a matter of fact when they first hooked up he thought it would only be a one time thing.

But she started offering him things showing him how much better his life could be with her help and it was good at first, when they weren't exclusive. But as soon as she became his girlfriend everything changed and now she had that recommendation from her father hanging over his head. He always wanted to become a cop to help keep filth like his father off the street. Her dad was chief of police in their county and had a lot of pull with the school he wanted to go to plus it was her fathers al ma mater so it didn't hurt. But he didn't know how much more of her attitude he could take.

"Ricky" she said in her annoying which used to be sexy voice as she stood in front of him.

"What is it Adrian" he asked getting annoyed already. It really was too early for this. Adrian put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you call me when you got back I was worried sick about you" she asked

"I didn't know I had to check in with you mom" he said sarcastically.

"Duh Ricky I'm your girlfriend"

"Don't remind me" he muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes as well.

"What was that?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing" Adrian started talking about some family thing she wanted him to come too but just then he saw Amy walk into her homeroom and sit down. She was so innocent and beautiful, she didn't even know how beautiful she was too him. Happiness just radiated off of her it made his smile to see her smile.

When their eyes caught each others she gave him a tiny wave and a smile. He smiled even more and nodded at her. Adrian noticed his attention was else where and looked behind her into the classroom at the girl she thought Ricky was starring at then she turned back to Ricky with a scowl on her face.

"Were you listening to anything I was saying Ricky"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you, so what time do I have to be there"

"Seven and I'll pick out your outfit ok, now walk me to class" she said demandingly

"Can't I gotta get to class myself"

"Ugh fine" she scoffed. Then she placed her hands on the back of his neck and gave him a very lengthy kiss. He had to fight the urge to vomit when she tried to stick her tongue in his mouth. When they broke the kiss off he walked away awkwardly and Amy looked as if she was about to cry, this would definitely take some getting used too.


End file.
